In warehouses and other worksites, the loading and unloading of objects such as cartons may require a material handling system that is able to move cartons from one location to another. One such example of a material handling system may include, but is not limited to, a robotic carton unloader. A robotic carton unloader may include one or more sub-systems such as, but not limited to, a robotic arm assembly and a conveyor system. A robotic arm assembly may be adapted to retrieve the carton from a carton pile and place the carton on a conveyor system. Thereafter, the conveyor system may be adapted to convey the carton to another location.
In some instances, some of the sub-systems of a material handling system may operate autonomously without manual intervention, and in other instances, some of the sub-systems of the material handling system may be disabled or carried out manually by a human operator. In these cases, the human operator may operate in tandem with the sub-systems that are enabled in the material handling system to perform a predetermined operation (e.g., moving the cartons from one location to another). Given that autonomous systems are used in conjunction with a human operator, these systems often fail to provide adequate safety measures to prevent injury to the human operator.